


拍手喝采歌合

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 鬼與陰陽師的三加腦洞，因為長到不像腦洞所以就當大綱貼了，犬加x加洛x燒加，燒加總受，男孕可能有
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos, 三加 - Relationship, 犬加/加洛/燒加
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

這世上除了人類外尚有鬼的存在，鬼與人類交合誕生的鬼子會擁有特殊能力，是一個陰陽師家族在獲取力量時常使用的手段，陰陽師可藉由咒術保留部分鬼之力傳承，因此雖然子孫後代鬼的基因會逐漸被人類的血所稀釋，但依舊能保留某一程度的除魔能力。

但在比日蝕天象還更為稀有的情況下，連鬼都沒見識過的後代中也會出現返祖現象，出生時即帶著兩隻尖角，那身姿及力量與鬼無異。

在群星墜下的那個夜晚，陰陽師家誕生了對雙胞胎，其中一個頭上長著一對鮮紅的尖角，在連母親的面容都尚未見過時，那孩子就被認定為鬼子，囚入佈滿咒術的囚牢中。

鬼子擁有操控火焰的能力，稱呼為燒加，在他十三歲之時，一陣妖火燒毀了囚籠，當火勢撲滅後，本該囚禁於此的鬼子早已不知去向。

同為雙胞胎的犬加能力極強，算是這逐漸衰敗的家族中難得誕生的寶玉，受到眾人期待栽培長大，到成年時已成為可輕易使役犬神的存在。

犬加過於耀眼，小他五歲的加洛出生時自然就遭受冷落，但也因為不受關注，加洛才知道各種大人都不願意告知他們的事。

加洛曾於獨自玩沒人在意的捉迷藏時誤闖囚禁燒加的監牢，方格牢房周圍貼滿符紙，地上有他看不懂的方陣，各式的書籍與玩具像是敷衍他打發時間般的散落四周，在結界的正中央，是一名頭上有鮮紅的角，但長相與疼愛他的兄長極為類似的人。

「哥哥？」

才五歲的孩童在牢房外伸出手，燒加慵懶的睜開眼觀察眼前完全不怕自己的小孩，似乎在打量些什麼，最後避開結界，伸出根手指讓加洛握住。

「你就是他們說的小少爺啊？」  
「哥哥怎麼會在裡面？」  
「因為是鬼啊，會吃人喔。」  
「加洛會被吃掉嗎！？」  
「這個嘛～該怎麼辦呢？」

小朋友嚇一跳的表情讓燒加覺得愉快，畢竟長久以來前來的都是對自己懼怕或視而不見的大人，很難得看到這麼純真的生物。

「雖然看起來很好吃，但我有更想要的東西，只要加洛答應當我玩伴就不吃你，如何？」

加洛就這樣答應了，小朋友本身就單純，遵守與燒加的約定，而燒加也沒加害於他，不知不覺也忘記被威脅的事，單純把這名跟兄長長得一模一樣的鬼當成另一名哥哥喜歡。

每次見面加洛都非常愉快，在離開時總是依依不捨，而被想與燒加更近距離接觸的慾望驅使，連牢籠的備用鑰匙他都偷偷拿到手。有次燒加好奇繡球花盛開的樣子，他就摘了一大株到牢房，第一次看到燒加拿著一大球花不知所措的狼狽模樣，加洛忍不住大笑出來。

這樣的生活到加洛八歲，開始正式學習結界咒術，終於有能力解開封印在牢籠周圍的結界時。

加洛一如既往像燒加說他學習的事，燒加難得沈默，接著勾起一個帶著邪氣的微笑，加洛第一次看到那表情的燒加，突然覺得心跳加速，在燒加要他對結界示範解封時，他忍不住點頭答應。

鬼是強大的存在，也是會為了自己目的魅惑他人的存在，幼小的加洛當然不懂古書中對鬼的敘述，只當是最喜歡的哥哥想看他表演。強大的結界當然不會因為加洛的行為完全喪失功用，但卻造成一處裂口。燒加捧住加洛的臉頰親吻讚美，然後讓他不准說出今天發生的事。

當晚，青色的妖火從牢籠竄出，焚燒整棟建築物，包括犬加在內所有陰陽師都趕來時，被視為鬼子的燒加身上纏著火焰的站在烈火焚燒的屋頂上，微笑中盡是藐視鼠輩的傲慢。

「你就是我的另一個弟弟啊，感覺不怎麼討人喜歡。」這是他在用烈火擋下所有攻擊離開前留下的最後一句話。

加洛半夜被突如其來的爆炸聲響嚇醒，拉開門看到一片火光以及疾馳在屋頂上奔跑的燒加，他衝了出去，在紅色的月亮下終於追上那準備踏入竹林的人影。和服的袖子被拉住，原本一揮手就想將人撕碎的燒加看到是滿臉淚痕的加洛後，勉強停住攻擊，任由他撲到自己懷裡。

「哥哥你一直在騙我嗎？」

面對加洛的質問燒加沈默不語，加洛不死心的持續逼問，孩童帶著哭喊的尖銳嗓音讓燒加覺得心煩，怒吼一句吵死了，直接將嘴唇覆蓋在加洛那張喋喋不休的嘴上。  
尖牙刺到嘴唇的肉裡，沒有流血，但有些疼，加洛覺得自己要被鬼吃掉，但從被淚水模糊的視線看去，卻又覺得不是如此。嘴唇上的凹洞被燒加舌尖舔過，加洛還沒來得及詢問這是做什麼，另一位哥哥的聲音就從身後傳出。

「放開加洛！」

兄弟三人從出生到現在終於第一次聚在一起。

「鬼，把加洛還來！」

犬加雖然聽過家中有封印一隻鬼，但看到燒加跟自己一模一樣的長相時還是被震撼到，陰陽師下一代正統繼承人的自覺讓他很快就恢復冷靜，他召喚出式神，向燒加擺出攻擊架勢。

「看來你過的不錯，聽說是正統繼承人？看來那群傢伙絕對是把算盤壓在你身上吧？」  
「你在說什麼⋯⋯？」  
「這次希望是我們第一次也是最後一次見面，別費心思去追捕我，這樣對彼此都好。」

燒加抱了下加洛，之後用力將他甩進犬加懷裡後就踏入竹林中離開。加洛停止哭泣，呆呆的看著燒加離去的背影，在燒加把自己甩出去前他聽到那句低語——對不起。


	2. Chapter 2

犬加帶著加洛回去後，才從家長得知鬼的真面目，並被下達磨練咒術的命令，以將鬼逮回為宿願。

光陰流逝，加洛已長成十九歲青年，此時犬加已確立繼承當家位置，而在咒術表現較弱的他用武術彌補缺陷，倒也是名不亞於哥哥的陰陽師。

比起當初，現在的鬼已經減少許多，但依舊存在，小至強盜財物，宰殺牲畜，大至迷惑眾生，奪取人命，吞食肝臟，飲血噬骨。而近期聽說出現一名強大到媲美大江山之名的鬼，那鬼有著像川流的藍色長髮，與頭上豔紅的角形成對比，身上的和服繡著團簇的紫陽花，他驅使著青藍色的火焰，如果看到他的雙眼，就會發現裡面那似湖水般的雙眼深處亦有火焰在跳動。

聽到這形容詞加洛幾乎可以確定那鬼的身分，同時也不願去相信，那名焚毀好幾個村莊的鬼會是燒加。犬加也料想到了，他派加洛前往鬼出沒的地方察看，但也同時交代，以自己的性命為優先。那是犬加愛護加洛的方式。

加洛點頭前往占卜之處，出乎意料簡單的見到十一年未見的面孔。燒加坐在岩石上喝酒，眼角有紅妝點綴，和著微醺的面容看起來有些誘人，隨便披掛的和服露出底下大片肌膚，透過縫隙可輕易看出身體曲線，並非壯碩但卻也算得上精實。

「好久不見。」

加洛站在燒加面前，他的身高抽高很多，但當年還是孩子時的乾淨氣息卻難得的保留下來。畢竟人類跟鬼搭話實在很稀有，燒加眼神迷濛看著眼前的人，歪了下頭，最後露出個恍然大悟的表情。

「你是當年那個小傢伙？」  
「是啊，大哥，我是加洛。」

加洛朝他微微一笑，燒加則露出十分複雜的神情，他看了眼加洛的裝束，訊問他是否來消滅自己。

「一半一半，我更希望能帶大哥回家，而不是消滅你。」  
「嘿⋯⋯帶回家是什麼意思？想把哥哥當自己的式神使役嗎？如果是這樣還可愛點。」

燒加把弄手中的酒盞，隨意往後一扔，華美的紅色漆器就摔成碎片，在摔碎的聲音響起前，燒加已經掐住加洛的喉嚨將他壓制在地，他嘴角上揚，眼中卻沒什麼情緒，唇貼得極近，語氣卻很冰冷。

「連你也想把我關起來嗎？還是想按照計畫，把我的角折斷，衣服剝光，在腳上銬個腳鐐永遠鎖在床上？」  
「等等⋯⋯唔！」

喉嚨被掐的難受，加洛抓著燒加的手掙扎，在呼吸越發困難時，腦中跑出的不是活命的辦法，而是燒加剛才的話。

什麼意思？他只是想像小時候一樣相處而已，可是燒加說的話簡直像是⋯⋯加洛手指比畫兩下，一陣白光按上燒加手腕，燒加吃痛將手鬆開後加洛終於能呼吸，胸口大幅度起伏著喘氣。

「咳咳！大哥在說什麼我聽不懂，我只是想阻止你殺人，並希望能跟你一起生活而已⋯⋯」  
「嘿⋯⋯親愛的小弟，你沒懷疑過陰陽師家為什麼是要你追捕我帶回去，而不是直接殺掉我嗎？」  
「當然是因為是你啊！所以二哥他才唔！」

燒加重新撫下身，指尖描繪加洛的嘴唇，加洛知道鬼一向喜怒無常，但他完全猜不透燒加的行動。燒加捧住加洛的臉吻了上去，酒香混合一點血味，他邊吻著邊跨坐在他身上解開和服。

「加洛真的不知道啊，讓大哥好好教你，他們打算做什麼。」

加洛搞不懂到底為何會變成這樣，他明白鬼是喜怒無常的妖物，但上一秒才差點被殺，下一秒就被鬼壓在身上親吻也太過奇異。燒加的尖爪撕裂他的衣服，利牙刺進他的唇肉，在呼吸被奪取之際，他想起在當年最後一次見到燒加時也被這樣親吻過。

看起來比自己還纖弱的手腕力氣大得驚人，足以將他鎮壓在身下，燒加手指揉捏加洛胸部，指甲在上面留下一道道冒血的淺傷，燒加看了看傷口，微微皺眉將血跡舔去。

「人類的身體真脆弱，稍微碰一下就受傷……」

燒加當著加洛的面抓住右手的指甲，用力上將食指與中指的指甲剝除，鮮血從傷口泊泊流出，加洛看得背脊發毛，但燒加似乎完全不在意，直接將還在冒血的手指插入加洛臀瓣間的後穴。

「咕、嘎啊！好、好痛……！出去啊！」  
「看來加洛沒跟男的做過呢，會痛？當然啊，別說大哥沒照顧你，都用血跟手指幫你開拓了，就忍耐一下吧，另外後面放鬆點對我們都好。」

燒加笑得很溫柔，但手指進出的粗暴度有增無減，血液被當成最好的潤滑，讓手指更容易在內部肆意拓寬，甚至尋找那連身體主人都不曾知曉的敏感點。也許操縱火焰的鬼的血液也會讓人嘗到被焚燒的滋味，在燒加不斷往內部探去時，一股異於疼痛的灼燒感從體內竄出，加洛忍不住發出呻吟。

喉嚨變得異常飢渴，所以在鬼撫下身貼近他時，加洛直接勾住他的脖子舔吻上嘴唇，將舌探入索取眼前唯一的水源。加洛的行為讓燒加有些訝異地瞪大眼，卻也任由他去，唇舌糾纏一起時，在體內肆虐的手指動作也變得溫柔起來。

「大、大哥……好熱……」  
「在荒郊野外被鬼這樣弄居然還能興奮啊，就算看起來很乾淨，但加洛體內果然也流著那家族變態的血。」

原本意識逐漸潰散的加洛瞬間被羞恥心拉回掙扎，燒加從喉嚨滾出嘲笑的聲音，他將加洛的腿扛到肩上，下身抵在穴口處一口氣插入到底。加洛痛到放聲尖叫，眼角都泛出淚光，原本稍微起了些反應的下身瞬間萎掉，手指用力插入燒加肩膀裡直喊著要人快點出去，燒加也沒好到哪去，過於緊緻的感覺讓他頻頻皺眉，想毫無顧忌在加洛體內奔馳，但真的這樣做，加洛肯定會被自己弄死。

原本以為已經遺忘的人心在看到加洛出現在面前時又像根針一樣刺進胸口，每當想故意傷害他時總會浮現出當年加洛對自己毫無防備的笑顏，痛得讓他無法呼吸。因此燒加做了他從沒做過的事，他從加洛體內退出，肉棒上的血分不清是他的還是加洛的，燒加做出曾經看過的人類安慰孩子的行為，擁抱加洛親吻對方冒出滾滾汗珠的額頭，舔去眼角的淚水，向他說沒事了。

別哭，沒事了。

當加洛終於平靜下來後，燒加穿回衣服，又坐回他中意的岩石上，原本想給自己重新倒杯酒，卻發現酒杯在剛才就被自己摔碎了，於是乾脆酒壺就口，金黃的酒液隨著嘴角滑落也不在意，但眼中已經失去之前那份僅屬於鬼的從容。

「……剛剛那是什麼意思？」  
「就是那樣啊，難得出現一隻強大又觸手可及的鬼，力量逐漸衰弱的陰陽師家怎麼會放過呢？」

以鬼的身體為容器，再次讓家族誕生擁有強大能力的孩子，而像上天都在為家族的復興鋪路似的，他的雙生兄弟犬加正好有著近年來少有的強大能力。燒加手撫上自己的腹部，笑說自己可不是單純被關在那牢房裡沒事幹的，陰陽師從他出生時就開始改造身體，若他在牢裡迎接十三歲初萌之時，他會被折斷角封印鬼之力，喪失所有反抗能力，然後鎖在床上強迫與有著血緣關係的兄弟交合懷孕，生下一個又一個的孩子。

當年燒加在封印裡時，他面前的家族陰陽師毫無顧忌地說著這些話，甚至還進一步計畫比他更像鬼的行徑。

「只是囚禁便罷，只是亂倫便罷，只是把我當成孕育一代陰陽師的容器便罷，但他們居然……居然還計畫讓我跟自己生下的孩子持續交合，好分離出鬼的血脈，並永遠把世世代代繼承最純鬼之血的孩子當成懷孕容器，讓這家族永遠能夠繁盛不衰！所以加洛，你要我回去做什麼？你以為繼承當家的傢伙會不知道這噁心至極的計畫嗎？」

燒加用力把酒壺扔出去，臉上盡是憤怒與屈辱，尖牙讓那張扭曲的臉顯得十分猙獰，而後他垂下眼簾，往下躺在岩石上，直接向加洛下達逐客令。

「別再來了，念在之前你製造結界缺口讓我得以逃脫，今天我不會殺你，但下次就不會手下留情了。」

加洛不發一語默默用法術治療自己的傷口，終於能夠動彈後他站起身，臉上毫無畏懼，甚至還掛著剛與燒加見面時的笑容，彷彿剛才的暴虐都不曾發生過。

「那也就是說今天做什麼都不會被殺，對吧？」  
「什麼？」  
「嘿嘿～那我就重來一次！」才剛直起身子的燒加落入一個溫暖的懷抱裡，「好久不見，大哥，我很想你。」

沒有任何法術的跡象，也沒有被利刃穿過身體，甚至沒有任何謊言的跡象，這個單純的擁抱讓燒加整個人愣在加洛懷裡。

「喂！你剛剛才被我那樣對待，居然還說得出這種話？」  
「可是你手下留情了吧？甚至還完全不像鬼的安慰我，果然大哥還是大哥。之前我以為自己只是單純的想見你，但剛才大哥吻我時，我才發現一件事。」

加洛在呆掉的燒加嘴上親啄一下，然後露出陽光般燦爛的笑容。

「大哥你……是我的初戀。」


	3. Chapter 3

犬加跪坐在大廳聽著長老們命令說抓到鬼後該做的事，邊在心裡痛揍這群喪心病狂的老不修，能力沒有，莫名其妙的鬼點子倒不少，打著為家為國的名號千叮嚀萬交代他要把自己的雙胞胎哥哥囚禁起來上到懷孕直到產下他們滿意的子嗣為止。

封印鬼避免他危害世人是一回事，但聽到這種比汙泥還黑暗的陰謀，犬加就開始痛恨起燒加——既然要燒怎麼不燒乾淨一點？當年離開時把這堆專出餿主意的老頭一併燒光不是更好？

在聽到「你是我們家族的驕傲」這結尾後，犬加恭恭敬敬的行了個禮，隨便敷衍幾句不會辜負長老們期待後終於得以解脫離開。

他一直被埋在谷底，直到失火那天才知道自己原來還有個雙胞胎兄弟，鮮紅的角，青色妖火纏繞身上，鄙視的嘲笑弧度讓尖牙格外顯眼，那是十足十的鬼，他相信鬼的確是會魅惑人心的存在，至少在那張與他相同的容顏上，有著不會在他身上見到的妖豔感。

加洛似乎比他還更了解自己的半身，那天他安慰哭得很慘的加洛時得知了兩人的秘密，在加洛向他透漏與燒加相處的各種點滴時，他也產生早就認識燒加的錯覺，如果是正常家庭成長，那他們一定是見面就會鬥嘴，但做事卻又極有默契的兄弟，然後加洛會在一旁焦心的勸架，那時他們兩個就會捨不得加洛難過，心不甘情不願握手言和。

可是現在是怎樣？

當犬加回到房間使用水鏡想看加洛狀況，畫面一出來就看到他親吻燒加並告白時，差點把整盆水打翻。

水鏡中加洛的眼神相當清澈，加上陰陽師照理說對鬼的魅惑力有一定抗性，所以犬加確定加洛是在正常心神下說出這些話的，燒加看起來似乎跟他一樣震驚，狼狽的模樣使他完全不像謠傳裡媲美大江山第二的鬼，反而莫名的有些可愛。

加洛本來就是個正直又可愛的孩子，但他居然也覺得原本心高氣傲的燒加呆愣臉紅到冒出純真感的樣子很惹人憐愛。不同於以往水鏡追查時看到的姿態讓犬加的心瞬間揪起來⋯⋯

他在想什麼！

難道這是那隻鬼新型的魅惑術！？犬加搖頭甩開剛才瘋狂的念頭，抽出張符紙揮舞兩下，潔白的紙立刻變化成一隻飛鳥，朝加洛所在的地方飛去。

「你說什麼？」  
「嗯⋯⋯其實不只是初戀，現在也還是喜歡大哥，這說法確實會讓人誤會⋯⋯嗯，應該這樣說，我從小時候就一直喜歡著你，說不定從第一次見到大哥時就喜歡上了，所以當發現你欺騙我破壞結界並拋下我離開時才會那麼難過。」  
「你確定沒跟親情搞混？」  
「我雖然蠢到剛剛才意識到自己的心情，但還不至於分不清這點。」  
「我是鬼，你是陰陽師。」  
「嗯，不過跟是人是鬼無關吧？因為大哥就是大哥啊！」

說不過加洛，也不知道該說什麼，燒加嘆了口氣選擇沈默。

並非討厭加洛，但身為鬼，他在加洛面前已經失態太多次了。被人厭惡很常有，但被人示好燒加還是第一次，從心底竄上有些微熱的麻癢感讓他非常不適應，肯定是一句句喜歡讓他混亂了，燒加重新開口時就是句讓他想把自己咬掉舌頭的話。

「雖然你一直說喜歡，但加洛真的辦得到嗎？像我剛才對你做的一樣，把大哥當自己的雌性對待，懷上你的孩子。」

抱住他的加洛整個人突然僵住，燒加也沒好到哪去，臉跟他的角一樣紅，但想重新掌控節奏的慾望壓過羞恥，他手壓住加洛的腦袋不讓他有機會抬頭看自己通紅的面孔，繼續假裝毫不在意的說道。

「我喜歡乾脆點用行動證明，如果你看到這身體無法興奮的話，那就代表你對大哥只是普通的親情而已。」

燒加簡直要去搶劫一甕上好陳釀來誇獎自己的機智，加洛聽聞剛才的事肯定辦不到，而他還沒想到該怎麼應對加洛，加洛說辦不到時可以趁機把他趕走。

「不行啊，大哥⋯⋯」  
「人類不就是這樣的嗎？沒這層慾望的話所有都是空談。」

埋在頸間的腦袋悶悶的說，燒加忽略心裡微微的失落感鬆開手，加洛重新抬頭看著他，像陽光的笑容已經消失，眼中閃爍陌生的情緒。

「這下明白了吧，加洛你只是⋯⋯」  
「居然完全不明白鬼在人類眼中是多麼有誘惑力的存在，還直接邀請人，這樣不行！要是其他人也向大哥告白豈不是⋯⋯不過要做的話也不能在這裡，至少要在室內佈好結界防止被術式偷窺。」  
「等一下，你剛剛被這樣對待現在還有興致？還是你也跟那些傢伙一樣想把我當容器？」  
「怎麼可能啊！那些事我從頭到尾都不知道，聽到時真的很生氣，甚至想立刻衝回去跟長老們理論！  
「可是⋯⋯剛剛是大哥在誘惑我，這就完全不一樣了，我說我沒蠢到會搞錯自己的感情，喜歡的對象願意讓我做的話當然會很樂意啊！」

倒不如說已經興奮起來了。

燒加完全不知道為何事情會發展成這樣，居然真的帶加洛到自己的住所，在看著眼前的陰陽師在房間四周貼上符紙時，燒加還懷疑他是否在不知不覺間也被眼前的小弟下了什麼符咒。

就算是對當年那他唯一掛心的弟弟，但當他打點好一切後壓在自己身上親吻時，燒加還是覺得自己對陰陽師有些太縱容了。不像之前蜻蜓點水的輕啄，而是帶著某種欲求，毫不畏懼舌頭會被鬼咬掉的滑過他口腔每一處，壓在自己腿間的下身硬得發燙。

我是第一次，可能很生疏。

加洛用小狗般的眼神看著他，燒加招架不住只好跟他實話實說，他也是第一次被人壓在下面，大概感覺不出好壞，加洛聽完後又興奮吻著他的臉頰，說會儘量讓大哥覺得舒服。

加洛似乎很喜歡親吻，嘴唇往下游移時會在脖子與胸口上留下點點紅痕，大開的領口被撫摸時總會帶來奇異的感覺，有點癢，卻又忍不住想要更多，胸前的紅點被揉捏挑逗時總是讓他呼吸更急促些，而在加洛低頭吸允時，燒加更是忍不住發出一絲甜膩的呻吟。

「別忍著，我想聽大哥的聲音。」

就連咬緊下唇的自由都被溫柔的奪去， 在加洛舔吻被印在下腹的符紋時，燒加被爽到發疼的快感逼得仰頭，頸部勾勒成脆弱的弧線，腿間的男性象徵甚至連觸碰都沒有就挺立起來，他朦朧間第一次有身體被陰陽師改造過的實感，也終於明瞭替自己印上這紋路的長老們那段話的意思。

『以血為釵，僅吾等血脈可使其孕』——為了不讓得來不易的鬼成為其他陰陽師家系的苗床。

空虛，急需什麼來填滿，後穴發癢到自己開始泌出體液潤滑，一張一闔難受的要命，身體擅自做好成為孕體的準備，甚至連內心都差點臣服，只想掰開大腿求加洛快點插進那不聽話的穴裡。

「該死、混賬！唔嗯，後面好癢⋯⋯」  
「大、大哥！？」

藍色長髮散落在被褥上，燒加的臉染上跟角一樣豔麗的紅，眼淚在剛才的刺激下從眼角滑落，那帶著情慾未被滿足的難受表情哪還有半點厲鬼的模樣。加洛當然知道燒加的反應不對勁，但那副模樣實在⋯⋯實在太讓人難以保持理智了。

不，他不想讓燒加受傷，之前經歷的疼痛讓他知道那撕裂感會痛到讓人難以呼吸。勉強從直接上的慾望抓回理智，加洛拉開燒加的腿先塞入手指，裡面濕潤又炙熱，不斷將他帶往深處，燒加發出舒適的嘆息，卻又覺得不足，一個勁的扭動身體。

「不夠，啊、想要⋯⋯更粗更長的。」  
「不行，還沒擴張好，我不想讓你受傷。」  
「鬼很強壯的，現在這樣更難受⋯⋯快進來！」

什麼慢慢來讓燒加好好適應的想法在那雙腿纏上自己腰時全都被拋到腦後，只想操翻這隻鬼讓他懷上自己的孩子。加洛將他的腿壓到胸前，將肉棒抵在穴口處慢慢推進。

「⋯⋯抱歉了，大哥，你這模樣我真的無法忍耐。」

初次被拓開內部帶來的疼痛抵不過術式強加的快感，燒加興奮到全身顫抖，吐出的盡是歡愉的呻吟，他的指甲插入加洛臂膀，直到嗅到一絲血腥味後才勉強拉回些許理智，人類身軀難以承受鬼的力氣，擔心會傷到加洛，他鬆開手改抓住身下的被褥。

這舉動讓埋進後穴的肉棒又脹大一圈，加洛低下頭親吻燒加，開始新一波的佔有，稍微退出又插入，一次比一次深，前端傘狀用各種角度撞擊肉壁，試圖找到那隨便抽插都能興奮流水的燒加不為人知的敏感點。加洛不經認為別人說他正直無心機實在有些過譽，其實他也有些劣性在，例如現在的他想看到大哥舒服到崩潰的表情，那一定會很美。

「唔唔——！別、哈啊！」  
「這裡嗎？」

在燒加突然全身緊繃發出一聲尖叫時，他知道自己找對地方了，看到燒加在他身下展現出的那副姿態，加洛覺得就算明天就會被鬼撕成碎片他也甘願。


	4. Chapter 4

「搞什麼，還真的能做啊⋯⋯」

燒加起身時已是半夜，身上出乎意料清爽，看來是被人清理過了，加洛睡在自己旁邊，一臉完全不像跟鬼相處的安詳樣，讓人心煩意亂。今天的一切都太超出預期，或是說只要跟加洛扯上關係他就無法完全冷酷，成不了人們口中冷酷無情的鬼。

他撫摸加洛的頭，像他們小時候那樣，看到加洛變得更為放鬆忍不住嘴角上揚。

不過他該起來了，他並非陰陽師，但有種特殊的直覺，感受到空氣中有某人的法術存在，燒加起身隨意套上和服離開房間，前往房子的庭院，途中他取了支煙管，坐在屋簷下看著皎潔的月光邊吸著煙。

「出來，還是你的嗜好是偷窺？」

空氣中傳出一陣輕笑，如果從聲音判斷，會認為對方是名溫文儒雅的年輕男子。一隻白色的紙鳥飛到燒加旁，展開，變化成一名有著溫和微笑，身穿陰陽師服裝的男子。

燒加連問他是誰都懶得問，雖然氣質與自己相差十萬八千里，但兩人長相極為相似這點足以表明來者身分。

今天到底是什麼日子？接二連三的有兄弟跑出來，除了加洛之外，沒想到連他的雙生手足都出現了。

「晚上好，該稱你兄長嗎？還是叫你吾妻比較合適？」  
「你應該不是來找死的吧？」  
「好兇啊，明明對加洛這麼溫柔，對自己半身的態度卻跟冰沒兩樣。」

燒加眼角淡淡瞥了他一眼，朝庭院吐出一口白煙，犬加打量燒加被吻腫的嘴唇及身上的痕跡後笑容變得更高深莫測，才剛準備開口，手就被抓住撕扯扔到旁邊地板，變成一張紙屑。

而眼前的鬼連一絲殺氣都沒有，只是平淡看著被自己扯下的缺口。

「又是陰陽師的小把戲啊。」  
「這只是藉由符紙顯現我的身影而已，本體還困在本家裡。別把我破壞光啊，我有事想問你才來的。」  
「算了，想問什麼？」  
「原本擔心你會加洛做什麼，不過看來是他對你做了些什麼。」  
「那小子的法術防不了你這變態偷窺？」  
「根本不需要偷窺，光看你身上的痕跡就知道了，原以為他對情事清心寡慾，沒想到還挺熱情的。」

犬加直接在他旁邊坐下，至於在不被發現的情況下破解對聲音的結界，並聽到燒加甜膩至極到讓他也興奮起來的嬌喘聲這種事他沒打算說明。

「為什麼讓加洛做了？雖然人選不對，但這也是家裡那群喪心病狂要我們亂倫產子的長老樂見的事。」  
「……不知道，順勢就做了，原本以為他是一時糊塗搞錯，沒想到他真的能硬起來。」燒加朝月亮吐出口白煙，白色煙霧在眼前纏繞上月光，而後又很快消散，「以前騙過加洛一次讓他哭得很慘，想到那畫面就不忍心拒絕他。」  
「不忍心？真不像鬼會說的話，但倒很像加洛口中的大哥會說的話……不過看來問你為什麼當年離開前要親吻他應該也會得到相同的答案。」  
「沒錯，就是心血來潮，鬼可不玩人類口中情啊愛啊的那套，太噁心了。」

回話時故意露出尖牙威嚇的模樣反倒增加犬加嘴角上揚的弧度，燒加回他一句笑得真噁心，像隻狐狸，卻也沒再做出攻擊人的行為。今天所有一切都很反常，在月光下有著相同長相的鬼與陰陽師居然能一來一回和平對話。

犬加問燒加人類肝臟是否美味，燒加回答不知道，沒有去嚐試的慾望。  
犬加又問他說毀掉城鎮是否覺得愉快，燒加則回答不討厭也不算喜歡，被人攻擊就該還擊，人類對野獸也是如此，天經地義。

這瞬間的他們終於有了彼此是兄弟的實感，在陰陽師家系中雙生被視為兩儀，是一黑一白緊緊纏繞彼此相生又相剋的陰陽魚，一來一回的對話時而平穩時而爭執，他們感受到相斥的噁心感，卻也感受到互相吸引的懷念。

犬加本來僅想試探燒加，卻發現他並不如自己想像的兇殘，而燒加也矛盾至極的發現，自己也不如想像中妒恨對方，他們有許多相似近之處，而兩人最為相似的時候，是他們談到加洛的種種。

如果並非陰陽師與鬼，而是成長在普通的百姓家，他們肯定會是以鬥嘴代替交談，但又是無可取代，彼此互相扶持的兄弟。

但說這些假設都是空談，他們之間早已沒有其他的可能性。

『看來暫時不用殺掉你了。』

極有默契，兩人同時說出的這句話作為關係的結尾足以。

「真敢說啊。」  
「我們是彼此的半身，既然你能媲美大江山，那我也能與京城那名叫古雷的金髮紅眼大陰陽師齊名。」  
「下回見面該讓你試試我的火焰，大陰陽師。」  
「那日子不會太遠的，雖然我是希望你逃到哪裡的深山再也不要出現，但已經太遲了。」犬加輕輕嘆了口氣，透露出身上重擔的一部分，「家裡那群老傢伙還沒放棄家族振興計畫，拜你一天到晚被喊大江山再臨所賜，我快被他們煩死了⋯⋯近期大概會打著大義的名義追捕你。」  
「你這當家當得可真窩囊。」  
「我這叫從長計議，我這當家目前還是顆棋子，實權還在人手裡。能一把火把那堆老頭當柴燒就解決的話早就把你找回來了，當年燒個房子就跑，對那些傢伙連復仇都沒有的鬼沒資格說話。」

不過如果當年燒加殺死任何一個人，大概就無法順利逃出吧。

犬加苦惱拖著臉頰抱怨，燒加用眼角瞥了眼對方，伸出手在那顆藍髮梳理整齊的頭上撫摸兩下安慰。

「這法術還真奇特，手感摸起來跟真人一樣。」

在燒加還在驚嘆時，犬加卻被這突如其來的安慰震撼到，符紙當然不會把被人撫摸的觸感傳回本體，但在那張臉夾雜一絲擔心的神情靠近自己時，犬加心中突然湧現股黏稠且難以忍受的情感，讓他產生出幾近邪道的想法。

他想把燒加頭上那雙鮮紅的鬼角折斷，讓他失去所有力量。

角是鬼最脆弱的地方，燒加之所以能保留鬼角是因為長老們怕年幼的鬼因此夭折，但若是成年後的鬼被折斷角，性命依舊可以保留下來，他會落在自己手上再也無法離開⋯⋯

這想法太瘋狂了。犬加垂下頭搖晃幾下，在抬起頭來時已經恢復平時溫和微笑的模樣，反手將揉上癮的手撥開，燒加也不生氣，只是帶著惡作劇般的笑臉輕彈了下他的額頭，這時犬加才注意到抵在自己額頭上的手指缺了指甲。

不然依照燒加指甲的利度，符紙的額頭處大概會多出一個洞。

心臟為了這小發現顫抖了一下。

「話說你沒對人使用魅惑術吧？」  
「沒頭沒尾的在胡說什麼？」  
「只是好奇問問，不然實在很難想像我那可愛的加洛會喜歡上鬼。」  
「唉⋯⋯里歐說的沒錯，世間對鬼真的有奇怪的誤解，這些年來我也遇過不少鬼，但包括我在內，沒有一個會你說的那種法術。」

燒加直起身靠在樑柱上，雙手環在胸前，像是看到荒謬事情做出個似笑非笑的扭曲表情。

「是你們人類自己喜歡上鬼的，明明被吸引卻又認為是罪孽不敢承認，所以擅自編個鬼會魅惑術的說法，而我們從頭到尾什麼都沒做。」

「相較之下，勇於承認的小弟還挺有男子氣慨的吧？」


	5. Chapter 5

加洛醒來時旁邊空蕩蕩的，被褥上沒有半點餘溫，讓他不經懷疑昨日的一切只是場夢，但才剛穿回衣服，這層自我懷疑就被乾脆地打破。

「已經起來啦？那就過來吃飯吧。」

燒加還在，毫不遮掩的脖子與胸口盡是自己留下的痕跡，而更讓他震驚的是——哥哥的數量增加了。

「二二二二、二哥！？」  
「唉呀～我們加洛被大哥轉大人了呢，同樣身為哥哥心情好複雜，明明我也很愛加洛，加洛卻只跟大哥告白還把童貞給他。」

犬加依舊是那張加洛看慣的微笑，他站在燒加後面向正在替腰帶打結的加洛揮手，缺一肢手臂的缺口讓加洛知道這是犬加的顯影術式，在眼前的並非實體，但他依舊羞恥到想死。

全被二哥摸得一清二楚，面對驚慌到快哭出來的加洛，燒加則是有些心虛地轉過頭，硬要說的話不只童貞，連處女他都奪了一半。

這大概是他們出生以來第一次在同個空間一起用餐，餐點理所當然是這戶不見人影的人家留下的食材，外加不遠處河川裡捉到的新鮮香魚。

陰陽師們很有默契的不去問這屋子原本的主人怎麼了，鬼也沒主動提，三兄弟就這樣有些吵鬧但又和平的飽餐一頓。

在最後一粒米落下肚，筷子平放在桌面時，他們才開始進入主題。

「加洛，家裡長老要我們近期內制伏大江山再世，所以等等你就快點收拾行李回家，我們來討論該怎麼行動。」  
「二哥！？」  
「真有膽子，雖然不清楚我是何時被人按上這稱號，但也不會隨意就被力量衰退的陰陽師家系壓制，這次就真的扯掉你一肢手臂好了。」  
「大哥！？」  
「加洛，沒事的，在你睡著時，我跟這隻鬼已經商量過了。」

商量過什麼？一定是他醒來的方式不對！否則從來沒見過面的兩位兄長怎麼能如此有默契的在討論互相殘殺的事？

「別露出這表情啊，這對大哥來說也是好事，被我們抓住絕對會讓他活下來，而且以後還可以天天見面喔！」  
「好在哪裡？與其永遠被囚禁的活著還不如一刀砍斷我脖子。不過這件事倒有個唯一的好處，就是我有機會把當年囚禁我的那群垃圾統統殺光。」  
「看吧，我們已經談妥了。現在他的名聲還沒傳到京城，長老們想要在大陰陽師出馬前將他帶回家，否則之後要是驚動到京城，大哥絕對會被殺個屍骨無存。」  
「嗯，意見一致。不過我也沒打算乖乖被逮，就算有血緣關係也沒手下留情的打算，家族全滅可別怪我沒警告你。」

哪裏一致？半點交集都沒有，只知道絕對會有場腥風血雨。這對話堪比死者復甦的咒文，讓加洛剛吃下肚的香魚成為殭屍，不斷在胃裡翻攪。

儘管兩人談話語氣很輕鬆，但來回字句都是地獄，加洛表情越來越凝重，他不懂，無論是對家族或是對身為鬼的燒加都是攸關性命的事，而且⋯⋯他昨天才跟燒加在床上承歡，今日就要他回去跟家族一起討伐對方。

而那隻沒心沒肺的鬼還絲毫沒有厭惡這發展的感覺，甚至看不出來對昨日有任何一絲眷戀。

這實在⋯⋯太詭異了。

加洛越發凝重的表情奪走兩名兄長的注意力，他們互看彼此一眼，最後是燒加先開口。

「加洛，你應該早就知道了，這才是鬼跟陰陽師正確的關係。大哥不會要求你在我跟家族那些人的性命間做抉擇，但對於我會殺死前來襲擊我的陰陽師這點也不會退讓。」

「正是如此，不管是對家族或是對世間，這場以大義為名的討伐都是必要的。」

「你們真的完全不在意？」

回答他的是兩人的靜默，帶著兄長在弟弟前會有的逞強性的從容微笑，讓加洛完全無法開口說出接下來的話。

也許他們能夠想辦法說服長老們，或是先把燒加藏起來避風頭，甚至是讓犬加動用還沒穩固的當家地位來阻止這場討伐行動，這些話加洛都說不出口。已知世道的他明白成功率低到只能稱為空想，何況這種將責任推到他人身上到行為本身相當可恥。

燒加跟犬加並非不在意，而是強迫自己不去在意，加洛他明白，但他還是覺得不甘心，有生以來初次對生長在這種陰陽師家系感到憤怒。

無可奈何。

「一定還有什麼辦法的⋯⋯」

加洛拳頭握緊又鬆開，犬加上前擁住他從小關注到長大的弟弟。

「放心，二哥會讓一切都會往好的方向進行。」

「大哥也不打算坐以待斃，我會殺死不少人，如果加洛看到這樣的我還能說喜歡的話⋯⋯對，就那樣做好了，到時見面再送我束紫陽花吧。」

加洛還是遵照指示回去，一路上一直想著是否有自己能做到的事，他沒有捨棄家族的覺悟，儘管那些號稱有血脈相連的家人多是些僅在重要聚會時才難得見上一面的臉孔。

但他也不想讓燒加遭受那種對待。

就這樣帶著渾渾噩噩的腦袋行走，儘管花上些時間，還是平安回到家裡，他向長老請安，一如往常不被重視的點頭略過，這家族的重心全在犬加身上，小時候的他還會覺得不公，現在只剩下對犬加的憐憫。

形式雖然不同，但本質是一樣的，他的雙生兄長們從出生開始就被囚禁於這血脈中，成為整個家族的踏腳石。

他步行至犬加房間，這次會面的不再是式紙，他被有血有肉的臂膀擁住，那歡迎與想念是真心誠意的，犬加擁抱時湊在他耳邊低語，若不細聽就會被呼吸聲蓋過。

「加洛，你是自由的，無論要殺要救，都照你所想的去做就好。」

犬加握住加洛的手，在他掌心塞入一只青色勾玉。


	6. Chapter 6

三旬後的滿月，同樣的地點被眾多陰陽師包圍，青髮的鬼身上纏著妖火，在屋頂上咬著煙管看著大批前來住處的人影，他不躲也不逃，泰然的彷彿將身後的明月當座椅俯瞰著一切。

當白色符紙飄散在空中時，他咧嘴一笑，毫不掩飾鬼特有的尖牙，像將風雅的外皮全數褪下，手裡的煙管被折成兩截，丟棄在身後的月光裡。

不過是蟲子都算不上的烏合之眾，連當薪柴的價值都沒有。

鬼這麼說著，在語畢時，前排的陰陽師已經沐浴在自己的血裡，斷了手腳的還能尖叫，胸腹被穿出個洞的僅能嗚咽，而最幸運的是頭被摘掉的年輕陰陽師，連痛都尚未來得及感受就抵達神佛之境。

開始有年輕的陰陽師退卻，換上幾名年長者，杯水車薪，尖銳的利爪撕裂人肉像撕裂紙片一樣容易，而青色的妖火像有自我意識的化成巨大火蛇，直撲吞掉遠處架設結界的陰陽師。

操弄巨蛇的身影讓眼前的陰陽師家系瞬間理解何為大江山再臨，和平盛事中誕生成長的陰陽師哪裡見過這個身影，維持法術的手顫抖的厲害，積蓄淚水的眼眶在映照宛如熊熊燃燒的紅角後也一併化成焦炭。

啊啊——他們到底在跟什麼東西戰鬥啊？

但同一瞬間他們也理解了家中長老想要鬼的原因。  
好美，強大且無以倫比的美被鮮血與殺意打磨得透亮，讓人覺得成為撲火的飛蛾也未嘗不可，內心對絕對強者的憧憬讓他們成了被不存在的鬼術魅惑的一員。

然後死於利爪之下。

燒加潔白的指尖已經像眼角的紅妝一樣鮮紅，和服上的繡球花也被染成暗紅色，陰陽師人數少了大半，但多是法術尚未純熟，僅有一身勇氣的年輕身影。

當年那些囚禁自己的人在哪裡？藉著月光尋找，燒加踏過新鮮的屍體，終於在遠方那名與自己有著相同面容的雙生旁看到幾個熟悉的身影。

他踏步上前、斬殺、上前、撕裂、上前、焚毀、上前⋯⋯背後留下的是連明月都會被染上屍臭的屍山血河。

犬加與周圍的長老終於出手了，放棄所有讓世人無法察覺這場戰鬥的結界，全數轉成攻擊，他們的確過於輕忽鬼的力量，沈浸在當年成功將鬼囚禁飼養的過去裡，也以為前方分家的陰陽師多少可以達成衰弱鬼的力量這目的，但他們也並非毫無勝算。

兩儀相生相剋，同為雙生的犬加力量不亞於燒加，術式的攻擊初次湊效，在他胸口留下一條血痕，而張大口撲向他們的巨蛇確實吞掉幾名老者的身影。

犬加突然露出痛苦的表情，笑了，潔白的犬神突然竄出，貫穿了鬼的胸口。

燒加也笑了，彷彿在這場廝殺中找到了樂趣，伸手想扯掉犬加的手臂，但卻捏碎另一個擋在犬加前的老者的頭顱。

來吧，尖叫吧，舞動吧，舉起雙手鼓掌參加這場盛宴吧，鮮血是此宴會盛開飄散的櫻花，腸為食、血為飲、慘叫為歌、術法為舞，而月下的人鬼戲曲，既是真實亦為夢幻。

這場仗持續了三日，鬼身受重傷逃入村莊，一如既往由尖叫與恐慌逃竄構成的風景讓燒加莫名安心，發出幾聲威脅，他進入某間屋子休憩。

如果他能像一般鬼一樣享受人類肝臟的美味，說不定胸口的大洞就能靠死去的陰陽師填補起來，而不用逃離到村莊尋找能恢復氣力的食物。

人類會懼怕鬼是常態，從那囚籠離開後他遇到過許許多多的人，但見到他的表情卻都一模一樣，害怕、恐懼，沒有例外。

不、還是有那麼一兩個，毫無顧忌的向他展露笑容，將他視為平常對待的人。燒加突然想起兩抹藍色的身影，想起三個人一起的那頓飯菜，絕不會有人相信的，身為鬼的他也有情願向神佛下跪祈求，也想將時間永遠停下的時刻。

屋子角落傳來小聲抽泣的聲音，燒加轉頭看去，是一對年幼的兄弟緊抱在一起，害怕卻不敢出聲，只能互相依靠瑟瑟顫抖。

他可以不去理會，甚至可以殺掉那兩名幼小的人類，嘗試一下其他鬼口中年幼肝臟的極品的滋味，但看著那對兄弟，只感到一股疲累。他無法做為人生活，然而也無法成為一隻完全的鬼。

好好照顧弟弟吧。他留下這句話離開屋子，離開村莊，甚至放棄去尋找食物，往山的方向走去。

胸口的傷與從中流出的血一滴滴描繪出他的足跡，鬼的身體很強壯，這點程度頂多算是有些嚴重的傷，還不到危及性命的程度，但足以讓他舉步蹣跚。

在山的入口處，他看到一件白色的陰陽師裝束，還有與自己相同，卻莫名又更加開闊的藍色。

啊，是這樣啊。由當年被欺騙而放出自己的人來將自己重新囚禁的確是合情合理。燒加往前倒下，一雙臂膀抱住了他，絲毫不在意白色被染上鬼的血。

帶著溫度的透明液體滴落到他臉頰，在哽咽之中，加洛將一只紫陽花的髮飾戴上他的頭髮。

「大哥，回去吧。」


	7. Chapter 7

即使曾逃離過，獲得短暫且孤獨的自由，他終究還是回到這牢籠裡。

燒加再次睜開眼睛時看到熟悉的家徽，環顧四周是架成方格狀的牢籠，不用看也知道，這整塊區域都被封印在結界裡，強度跟當年相比有過之無不及。

身上的污血被洗淨，換上乾淨的衣物，胸口的傷亦被治療過，上頭纏著一圈圈的繃帶，這對鬼而言過好的待遇讓燒加無法理解而蹙起眉頭。

感覺到頭上有什麼，燒加伸手撥弄，一只作工精細的髮飾落到手掌裡，深紅色的木頭上鑲著三束不同顏色的紫陽花，粉色、藍色、白色，三束琉璃製的球花緊偎著，底下配著金色的流蘇，光看就知道價值不斐。

「明明一束就夠了，結果小弟送了三束啊。」

希望他們三個也能像這髮飾上的紫陽花一樣重新在一起，除了當時的約定，燒加莫名覺得這上面也包含著這層涵義。無論是加洛的心情或是自己想法的投射，燒加都不討厭這想法。

嘴角才剛上揚一點弧度，就聽到數人的腳步聲前來，燒加呼喚火焰纏上自己身體，卻完全沒有動靜。

「傷有好點嗎？雖然這結界封印了你大部分的力量，不過鬼本身的治癒能力應該不受影響，何況你已經睡七天了。」

來的人是犬加，依舊那張彷彿沒有任何事發生的笑臉，燒加瞇著眼看他還無顧忌就走進牢籠不禁挑起眉毛，像初次見面那樣，他伸手抓住犬加手臂用力一扯，原以為會將對方手臂撕裂，卻只讓犬加重心不穩壓到自己身上而已。

看來力量被封印所言不假，少了鬼的力量，現在的他跟人類差不多，燒加不悅咋舌，看來敢毫無防備就接近鬼是因為早已做好萬全準備。

「真危險，你到底為什麼老想扯掉我的手？」  
「懲罰你見面沒叫聲大哥。」  
「這當然是因為沒必要了啊，你已經被囚禁在這裡了，接下來我們必須做的事用那稱呼也不太適合。」

注意到燒加手中的髮飾時，犬加半瞇起眼，臉上的笑容讓人摸不清他的心思。

「⋯⋯我也送你一束紫陽花吧？」  
「不需要，加洛以外的傢伙送的花一點意義都沒有。」  
「怎麼會呢？在未來的歲月裡，我們的關係說是夫妻也不為過，對未來的伴侶總該表達些心意。」  
「我這種被關在牢裡任人擺布的地位一般的稱呼是禁臠吧，而且你對我根本沒那種意思，學加洛幹嘛？口是心非很惹人厭，別幹這種事，笑面狐狸。」  
「⋯⋯」

犬加一直都保持著溫柔又難以捉摸的微笑，但不知為何，燒加覺得這陰陽師此時此刻身上正散發著某種危險的怒氣，彷彿想立刻把他撲倒痛打一頓。

「⋯⋯你生氣了？」  
「算是吧，真虧你能察覺到，要不要順便猜猜我生氣的原因？」

明明剛才還好好的，不過他現在跟人類沒兩樣，還是先安撫自己的雙生比較好，燒加腦袋轉了一圈，發出聲瞭然的驚呼，直接先道歉。

「抱歉，我不該稱你笑面狐狸，雖然真的很像。」  
「不會，我才覺得抱歉⋯⋯剛才還對你抱有一絲期待的我真是愚蠢。」

暗藏試探的告白完全沒有傳達到，還被認定就算說出口也是口是心非，同樣是弟弟待遇也未免差太多了。犬加維持著微笑咬牙吞下湧上心頭的憤怒與不甘，燒加雖然不懂犬加的想法，但卻敏銳察覺對方的心情在他道歉後也完全沒有好轉，而這個人現在還壓在自己身上，手腕被抓得有些發疼。

「我真的不懂啦，你那麼介意可以直接說原因嗎？被全身散發黑氣的陰陽師壓著很恐怖。」  
「⋯⋯沒什麼，說正事吧。」  
「什麼啊，明明該對現況感到生氣的人應該是被關起來的我才對吧⋯⋯」

誰說得出口！忌妒他們感情太好，覺得自己被屏除在外完全沒介入空間這種事撕裂他的嘴也說不出口！  
犬加重重嘆了口氣，直起身子坐好，在他身下的燒加鬆了口氣的模樣更讓他覺得不快。

「那場討伐讓兩個分家全滅，長老們也死到只餘三成，居然逼得大長老親自為你架設結界，真不愧是大江山再臨。」  
「居然還剩下三成？看來還不夠狠，然後那大長老又是誰？」  
「等等你就可以見到他了，姑且告訴你他是我們這家系的創始者，實質的當家⋯⋯不想太難受的話等等最好恭敬點。」  
「這麼厲害怎麼沒見他親自出馬？」  
「畢竟一個人要長時間維持多種法術是很辛苦的，要不是長老人數減少太誇張，大長老也不會出手。  
「嘿⋯⋯那可真令人期待。」

犬加起身離開牢房，重新替門上鎖，正座於外面雙手伏地，極為恭敬的向門口行禮。


	8. Chapter 8

不久後陰陽師們便出現於門前，多是些從衣著就可看出地位高貴的長老，但其中突兀的是在老者中出現一名年輕男子的面容，五官精緻但完全沒有人味的青年，從手腕的球狀關節來看應該是人偶之類的存在。

在抵達牢籠前方時，老者們分開到兩旁，包含犬加在內，所有的人恭敬向人偶後行禮。

這場景滑稽到讓燒加差點笑出聲，他跟犬加被當成是讓家族復興的傀儡，沒想到操控整個家族的會是真正的人偶，真是最可笑的諷刺。

不過要過百歲仍不消亡於世大概也只有這種方法，真正的本體⋯⋯或是靈魂應該好好的被藏在某處，也難怪說長時間維持多種法術很辛苦。

如果說他是鬼，那這就是緊抓著權力不放的亡靈。

牢房的門又被開啟，人偶踏入監牢時燒加突然覺得一陣冰冷，被赤身扔入雪山的寒冷讓他牙關打顫，但依舊不服輸死瞪著眼前的人偶。

喉嚨突然被人偶用力掐住，手指收緊，直到快失去意識前，他被用力摔往牆上。燒加沒有撞上牆，而是在撞上牆前就先被結界攔下，宛若雷擊的劇痛竄流到全身，燒加發出悲鳴後跌落在地。

「呵，還活著，素質相當不錯的鬼，不枉這麼多犧牲。」  
「咳、嘎啊！哈……怎麼沒直接殺了？費這麼多功夫把我抓回來，一下就被你弄死導致所有人做白工也不賴。」  
「嘴硬的模樣倒跟你的半身當年一模一樣……連這點強度都沒有的鬼沒什麼用，老夫只需要強大的孕體，但你就算死了，屍體還是能成為不錯的咒術材料。」

人偶沒因燒加挑釁而動怒，他揮手示意犬加進入牢房。

「本來也該像他一樣在你體內埋隻蟲把你的烈性折斷，只要有一絲反抗行為就會啃咬內臟，但要是蟲把懷上的胎兒吃掉就傷腦筋了。」  
「你是說他體內被你塞入這種怪東西？」  
「保險罷了，只要他乖乖聽話，蟲倒也沒什麼危害，何況難得誕生的優秀子孫怎麼可以放跑。」

原來如此，真不愧是元祖，比我還更像鬼。

人偶身上發出幾聲詭異的笑聲，像是將燒加的諷刺當成讚美，他從袖子取出薰香在旁邊架上點燃，隨後將牢籠重新關上，率領長老們離開。

「老夫也是有些情趣的，這盞催情香就當是你們洞房賀禮，鬼先不論，以沒有抗性的人類之軀吸入整盞的量，跟中意的對象做上七天七夜也不是問題。」  
「變態⋯⋯不中意的對象效果會折半嗎？」  
「呵呵，剛說了老夫也是有些情趣的，在剛把你摔向結界時，籠外當家那瞬間的表情老夫可沒蠢到看不清。」

當通往外面的門重新闔起時，燒加被用力推倒在地，一張與他極為相似的臉在眼前放大，粗暴又不容拒絕的咬上他的嘴唇。

「喂！等一下、唔！會痛啊⋯⋯振作點！」

缺少鬼的怪力後居然這麼輕易就被壓制住，燒加想將犬加推開，但施出的力道僅只稍稍拉開兩人距離，唇瓣才剛獲得自由，還來不及開口說出任何疑惑，又再度被重新覆蓋。

犬加動作並不溫柔，與其說是親吻更像是在發洩，充滿狂躁以及與剛才相似的憤怒，舌尖不畏懼鬼特有的銳利犬齒直攻入口中，無視反抗緊緊與燒加糾纏，在強迫與掙扎間，肺部的空氣被斷斷續續的奪去。

在快窒息的前一秒，燒加終於狠下心用力朝吻得忘我的犬加咬下去，舌頭嚐到一陣刺痛使犬加往後退開，鮮血從嘴角緩緩滲出。

終於得以呼吸的燒加胸口劇烈起伏，臉頰因缺氧而通紅，這有點可憐的模樣讓犬加終於稍微冷靜下來，眼中的狠戾退去了些，他鬆開燒加的手後抹去嘴角的血。

「搞什麼⋯⋯這香有這麼厲害嗎？」  
「⋯⋯是啊，可以這麼說吧。」

犬加想試著回歸平時那彷彿什麼都可以笑著帶過的狀態，但垮下的嘴角怎樣都無法回到原來的弧度，隨著香氣逐漸充斥到整個空間，犬加心中黑暗的想法再度擴散開來。

如果面對的人不是他而是加洛的話，燒加肯定不會狠心咬下去吧⋯⋯

這想法讓他幾乎要瘋狂，腦袋不受控制的去想像燒加會在加洛面前露出的溫順姿態，他會在被擁吻後有些害臊的臉紅，接著試圖奪回主導權，強撐起捉弄人的表情回應。

為什麼看得不是我？如果加洛沒有擅闖禁地遇到燒加的話，那些表情會不會就是屬於自己的？

如果沒有加洛的話⋯⋯

犬加霎那間明白了，如果只是單純的媚藥還有解，但除此之外，這種啃噬所有理智，讓人陷入因愛發狂的香氣的確是名符其實的催情香。

並非情慾，而是感情，只要心靈有一絲破綻就會被入侵。

一股從未有過的衝動讓犬加就算不計後果也想佔領燒加，想讓他全身遍佈自己的留下的痕跡，想挖掘出他沒有人看過的一面，就算是強迫也行，想在他體內射入自己的種子，讓他懷上孩子，正式成為自己的妻子。

其中最惡劣的想法是——想折斷那雙鮮紅的角，徹底衰弱鬼的力量，將他囚禁到任何人都找不到的地方，讓他無法逃離，所能觸及的世界縮小到只剩自己。

誰都無法救他，誰都無法奪走他，就算他會因此恨自己一輩子也無所謂。

犬加知道這突然升起的熱情很詭異，但他對這感情並不陌生，事實上，他知道這份被世人稱為佔有慾的情感一直埋藏在內心的角落裡。嚴格來說這香氣並沒有操控人心，僅是放大了這份原本可以忍耐的醜惡。

這讓他再也無法逃避這份戀慕，以及戀慕中藏著的嫉妒，那份在剛才被無意間拒絕而打算放棄的情感，已經被斬斷放手的退路。

「如果現在我說我喜歡你，你會相信嗎？還是會認為我只是被這香氣操控，一樣說我口是心非？」

犬加手探入燒加衣內，指腹磨蹭他腹部的印記，在他耳邊唸出簡短的咒語。下腹瞬間湧上股熟悉的熱流，燒加發出聲短促的驚叫，胸膛不斷上下起伏，他像離水的魚一樣喘氣，並在犬加身下難耐的扭動身體。

這種感覺不是第一次，他知道這印記對他的影響，但沒料到陰陽師有辦法強制發動讓他身體進入狀況。

「你⋯⋯住手！」  
「抱歉，辦不到⋯⋯我是真的想像加洛一樣送你束紫陽花的，就連大長老都看出來了，為什麼你不明白呢？」

才萌生出不久的愛意被人肆意利用，強迫長成了個怪物。

如果燒加能明白他所說的並非玩笑，無論是答應或拒絕，這份黑暗或許都不會擴大到難以遏止的程度。

都是你的錯。

犬加在啃吻燒加脖子時模糊說著，沒有半點痕跡的肌膚被他留下細碎的吻痕，犬加沈浸在對方掙扎的不快與將人佔有的快意。

他知道這份責怪毫無道理，但就是無法控制。

看著敞開衣襟底下的肌膚就會想起那天在月下看到的痕跡，目光移到燒加握在手中的紫陽花髮飾，犬加幾乎要動用所有控制力才避免自己去把那東西搶過來踩得粉碎。

他瞇起眼看著燒加，從他身上感覺不到這種幾乎將所有正向吞噬的陰鬱，是單純這種香對鬼起不了作用，還是因為燒加對他沒有抱持著同樣的情感？

這些想法不斷堆積，重到幾乎要將心壓垮。

明明在目送加洛離開前，他親口答應會保護被他們帶回這地獄的兄長，直到事情完全終結。

但現在⋯⋯

原本繫在燒加腰上的腰帶被拉開，原本就凌亂的衣物少了遮蔽功能，成為地板上的墊背。燒加則全身赤裸側臥在自己身下，隨便觸碰都能讓他有感覺的輕微顫抖，被視為大江山再臨的他捲曲身體忍耐，腿間的肉柱卻背叛主人昂然挺立，前端小孔正可憐的分泌透明液體著等人愛撫。

而後穴也早已準備好了，穴口被自身分泌的體液打濕，隨著呼吸收縮著，犬加用指腹輕輕按壓，毫無阻力就吞下一個指節，裡面濕潤又炙熱，肉壁討好似的吸允入侵的異物，並將他不斷帶往深處。

「大哥還真的⋯⋯為了我被改造成相當方便讓人操的身體呢。」

犬加刻意用低級的言語在他耳邊低語，燒加怒瞪了他一眼，泛出的淚光卻減少兇狠的力度，手指每探入一分燒加身體就抽搐一回，大腿內側止不住痙攣，犬加勾起手指按壓肉壁，當擦過某一點時，原本哽在喉嚨的低喘變成驚叫。他持續刺激那一點，驚叫化為那晚他聽見的甜膩呻吟，最後妄想逃跑卻被他圈住腰持續刺激的燒加低聲啜泣，連前方都沒觸碰就迎來高潮，股間盡是黏膩的液體。

氣都還沒緩過，燒加就又重新被翻回正面，後穴被抵住，犬加一用力就將自己全數插入滑膩到不行的肉穴，燒加的腳背打直，連將人推開的力氣都喪失掉，腰臀充滿著青紫色的痕跡，全是犬加佔有時留下的的指印。

而這只是在這囚籠內的第一場性愛。

在犬加想親吻有些恍神的鬼時聽到對那名字的小聲叫喚，讓他咬了咬牙後放棄接吻，而是重新將自己插入燒加體內再一次用力撞擊。

「拜託你，只有現在也好，只要想著我一個，否則我一定會控制不住自己。」

犬加伸手撫摸燒加的臉龐，漸漸上移，用指腹磨蹭角的根部，最後將整隻角握在掌心。燒加呼吸逐漸急促，瞪大雙眼看著犬加，犬加朝他微微一笑，那笑容有些背負著折磨的蒼涼。

「從那晚見面開始，我就想折斷你的角，想讓你失去所有力量。」

但具體來說真正想做的是什麼，直到今天被這薰香引出陰暗的想法時，他才終於明白想折斷角後面的真正慾望。

他沒辦法逃離家族的控制，但還是有自信能藏起燒加一輩子，無論是稱為保護或是佔有慾，他都⋯⋯

燒加盯著他，緊緊皺著眉頭，一反剛才的平靜，犬加不知道他看到了什麼，但說出的話完全出乎他意料。

「……好啊，但你只可以折斷一支。」

他搭住犬加握住自己角的掌心，犬加可以感受到從對方手掌傳來的顫抖，儘管如此，他依舊用著輕微打顫的語氣說下去。

「用我的角，我的力量去解開那混蛋在你身上下的所有東西，然後……把一切都給我恢復正常！」


	9. Chapter 9

加洛按照指引的方向走入深山，眼前只有一條勉強算是路的狹小獸徑，路的前方豎立一根隨意插著的木棍，當他在快腐爛的木頭上看到陰陽師家徽的印記時，忍不住緊張的捏了捏犬加給的勾玉。

他踏步向前，感受到類似薄膜的阻力，而後就像戳破肥皂泡般輕而易舉穿越過去。穿過去後踏入的不是狹小的獸道，而是另一片剛才不在視線範圍內的竹林。

加洛不禁佩服起居然能靠大長老房間內各種佈置就推斷出他陵寢位置，並還將穿越結界與隱藏身影的法術都植入勾玉中的犬加。

或許二哥也一直在等這一天，等待有人能協助被全面監視的他破壞控制自己的那傢伙的本體。

這無疑是份會讓人成為家族罪人的工作，犬加給過他相當沈重的選擇權，在山腳下遇到燒加的話，他必須做出選擇——殺掉鬼，終止他被玩弄的命運，或是將他帶回家，然後離開家暗自行動，破壞傀儡的本體。

要說毫不猶豫未免有些誇大，但他的確很快就做好決定，犬加當時面露複雜的神情，邊說著這是步險棋，邊尷尬說若把燒加帶回去後，勢必會發生某些身為喜歡對方的人絕對不樂見的事。

再怎樣都比殺死燒加好。腦中跑出千萬個說服自己的理由，但說出口時卻連加洛自己也嚇了一跳。

「如果對象是二哥的話，好像也不是不能接受。」

意識到自己說了什麼，加洛滿臉通紅再補了句「當然還是要看大哥怎麼想」，幾乎是用逃跑的速度離開。不受期待、不被矚目成了優點，隨便用個理由就可離開家門，他才能在這，為了讓兩人解放而行動。

這樣還挺帥氣吧？加洛穿越竹林時邊替自己感到小小自豪，接著在竹林盡頭，他看到印有自己家徽的廟宇，以及就連法術資質普通的自己都看得出來的森嚴結界。

接著就不知會面對什麼了，加洛吞嚥下口水，踏上階梯，抓緊勾玉朝佈在入口處的結界衝去。

犬加含住燒加頭上的鮮紅，用舌頭細細描繪角上方的紋路，燒加緊抓他的衣領，發出像初生幼貓的微弱啜泣。所有的陰陽師都知道角是鬼力量的泉源，但包括自己在內卻沒多少人知道，鬼角同時也是鬼的敏感帶，光是輕輕撫弄就能讓他被快感流竄到全身顫慄。

在知道這祕密後，犬加突然覺得把鬼角折斷是件非常可惜的事，另外他也知道，角被折斷的瞬間，燒加會經歷的疼痛肯定非比尋常。

但燒加卻准許自己將角折斷，作為讓他們一起脫離掌控的交換條件。  
「你確定嗎？我可不是加洛。」

這下反而是犬加猶豫了，籠罩在心神上的黑影依舊存在，他無法理解燒加的決定，臉上充滿幾近不信任的狐疑。

「真是⋯⋯就算是香的關係，但被人拒絕一次就變成這種陰暗的模樣，真讓人看不下去啊，老弟。」

燒加扁扁嘴，一副受不了的怨懟表情揪住犬加衣領往下扯，輕輕在犬加嘴唇上咬了下。

「是你不對，居然要鬼猜你這陰陽師的心意，當然不會注意到啊⋯⋯」

不被厭惡或懼怕已經很稀有了，何況對方還是陰陽師，被喜歡這種事根本想都不敢想！

「老實說吧，我也不曉得對你們是手足之愛還是男女之情，畢竟這兩種從我出生以來都沒經歷過，但里歐⋯⋯曾經遇到的鬼跟我說過，我們鬼是貪婪的生物，有兩樣想要的東西，不是抉擇，而是該全拿。所以到底是哪一種，我就不分那麼細了。」  
「如果哪天你發現自己真正喜歡的另有他人呢？」  
「那我就會絲毫不留念的立刻離開你們，如果世上還有會向我告白，並讓我更喜歡的奇葩在的話。」  
「⋯⋯看來必須要跟加洛一起想辦法把你鎖起來，一輩子都不見到任何人才行。」  
「聽起來真可怕。另外我剛剛說的是喜歡，單論著迷的話，我還是知道自己的喜好的。」

鬼咧嘴一笑，看起來有些淘氣，犬加從對方彷彿有火焰躍動的眼中看到自己的身影，他一樣在笑，像跟身下的鬼一樣，但又多了些謀略，少了些張狂的自信笑容。

「沒錯，要讓我為你著迷的話就該這樣⋯⋯收下我的角的你，接下來的作為不能配上你這副好表情的話，我可是會很失望喔，大陰陽師。」  
「一定會讓你看到的，我跟加洛一起施展，史無前例斷開因果的大法術⋯⋯大哥。」

那晚，封印著鬼的牢籠中發出撕心裂肺的慘叫，堅硬的鬼角被符咒捆縛，被咒術裂蝕，最後被犬加用力一折，斷在他掌心裡。鮮血從斷面冒出，就算被止痛止血，依舊擋不住那種沁入腦髓的痛感。那股劇痛幾乎讓他想死，隨著血液流出，燒加感受到原本存在體內的力量也無法阻擋的跟著一併流失。

「抱歉了，大哥。」

犬加親吻著燒加臉頰安慰，但身下卻更加兇惡的在他體內抽插，肉刃每下都輾壓過他的前列腺，符紋的催情效力被用來轉移疼痛的注意力。

痛與快感並存讓燒加被刺激到幾乎快暈過去，在意識逐漸朦朧時，他感受到一股熱流釋放在他體內，形成另一股微弱的能量，沉澱在腹部裡。

「啊……加洛回來應該會生氣吧。真諷刺，鬼的力量衰弱後居然才能讓符紋發揮效力。」犬加神情複雜，親吻暈過去的燒加，「大哥你感受到了嗎？這裡剛剛懷上了，是我的孩子喔。」


	10. Chapter 10

當燒加再次睜開眼時，發現已經不再原本的牢籠，而是某個房間，有舒適的被窩，還有扇窗戶，從欄杆望出去可以見到湛藍的天空及經過的飛鳥。

身體還很疲倦，跟之前重傷醒來時一樣沈重，頭也隱隱作痛，燒加習慣性撫上額頭，在摸到角的缺口時像被電到一樣收回手，記憶排山倒海向他席捲而來。

「啊啊，對喔⋯⋯真的沒了啊。」

燒加再次小心翼翼的觸摸角的斷面，角果然已經被切除，他嘆了口氣，重新把自己捲回被子裡。

所以犬加跟加洛他們是成功了吧？不，肯定成功了，否則他應該還在充滿結界的牢房裡動彈不得。不過這是理所當然的，要是拿了他一半的力量還失敗，他肯定會把犬加拿去給其他鬼加菜。

「不過一半的力量感覺還是很虧，總覺得應該要跟他們要些好處⋯⋯幾罈上好的美酒跟幾件新和服之類的。」  
「就貢獻一半力量的鬼而言，你未免也太無慾無求了吧？」

身後的拉門被開啟，傳來的是犬加的聲音。

「就算你要求奉上剩下長老的人頭，我也覺得是可以接受的事喔。」  
「復仇這檔事太陰暗了，沒什麼興趣啊。讓他們別再來惹我就好。」  
「不會的，因為全送去給大陰陽師審判關大牢了，理由是使用邪法。」

犬加笑的像隻狐狸，輕鬆笑道身體裡吐出的蟲沒立刻殺死果然是正確的，那成為如山般的鐵證，不過這個陰陽師家系也因為這件事變得如同風中殘燭，搖搖欲墜。

「真痛快。」  
「贊成。」  
「少來，話說我的力量怎麼都跑到你身上了？不是應該作為道具被使用掉了嗎？」

光是犬加坐在床旁邊就可以感受到不同之前的強大靈氣，裡面混合著自己的力量，簡直像兩人的氣息混合在一起，讓燒加覺得彆扭萬分。

「我不但被稱為天才，還很努力修行，這點程度的事還是辦得到的。」  
「好啦好啦，加洛人呢？」 「在這啦！二哥你偷跑！」

燒加聽到走廊傳來碰碰碰的聲音，接著，一大束紫陽花出現在拉門外，白的、藍的、紫的、粉紅的⋯⋯各式各樣顏色的毬花，多到燒加都懷疑加洛是不是把附近的花全都摘了過來。

「這是幹嘛？」  
「是賠禮⋯⋯還有表示心意。」

加洛走到床邊將花放下，接著雙手握拳放在膝蓋上向一臉莫名其妙的燒加低頭謝罪。

「當時我跟二哥在家族討伐大哥時有私下商量過，是要帶大哥回家還是直接殺死大哥讓你解脫，我選了前者⋯⋯明明是大哥的人生，我卻跟長老一樣擅自替你做決定，而且還傲慢的想自己能保護你。  
因為我喜歡大哥，就算知道可以會痛苦，也知道回到家的你會面臨什麼，但我還是自私的將你帶回來，結果讓大哥失去一隻角，還懷、懷孕⋯⋯讓你經歷很多厭惡的事，我⋯⋯」

加洛低著頭讓人看不到他的表情，但靠說到後面甚至有些哽咽的語氣也能知道他心情並不好受。

他是真的在向燒加懺悔，當他破壞長老本體趕回本家，看到斷角昏迷，還在非自願的情況下懷孕時，第一次為自己的選擇感到後悔。

「我知道大哥大概不會原諒我，但我還是喜歡你！大哥說過想要紫陽花，所以我摘了很多，希望你能開心！」

懺悔跟告白亂七八糟的全混在一起了。

燒加看了眼越跪越下去的加洛，再看了眼一臉沒事的犬加，最後給後者一記大白眼，完全搞不懂這麼骯髒的家族怎麼會誕生個如此正直純潔的好青年。

倒是好好學學人家啊，笑面狐狸，裝無辜的樣子想騙誰？

「加洛，大哥也要坦白幾件事⋯⋯首先我沒有特別喜歡紫陽花。」  
「咦！？」  
「另外，那個抉擇不是你的錯，因為那是我要你選的。」

看到加洛吃驚到猛然抬頭，燒加才有些尷尬的搔著臉頰說出真相。

那天跟犬加坐在廊道上長談時，燒加得知家族接下來的行動，要獨善其身很簡單，連夜逃到遠處，像山裡的野獸一樣安分過日子就行了。

但他卻心血來潮想賭一把，他向犬加提出協助的條件——他會在甩掉追兵後移動到山腳下，由加洛在那裡決定自己接下來的生死，當然這件事是由自己提出的這點要對加洛保密。

『由第一個大概也是最後一個說喜歡我的人類來決定生死，還挺風雅的。』

他那時笑著跟犬加說，後者只是淡淡點頭說會安排。

事後想想其原因，可能只是因為感受到人的溫暖，讓他再也不想回去孤獨一人的時候。一天之差的會面讓宿命輪轉，最後大大改變三人的命運。

「就是這樣，不過沒想到你會因為這件事愧疚，抱歉。」

聽完燒加解釋後，加洛從震驚到抬起頭到完全目瞪口呆，嘴巴不斷開闔，卻組不出相應的言語。

「那、那大哥明明不特別喜歡，卻說要我送你紫陽花到底⋯⋯？」  
「那個啊⋯⋯真是的，連這都要說明嗎？不過收了你這麼多句，就當還你一句吧。」

燒加拿起幾株紫陽花把玩，各取了不同顏色的做成一束，團簇在一起的的紫陽花剛好擋住了他的臉，僅能勉強從縫隙看到一些泛紅的肌膚。

「只說一次喔！我喜歡的不是被送的花，而是送花的人啦！」

（完）


End file.
